Another world
by chiruchiru-chan
Summary: "Natsu, I want to quit Team Natsu for a month." Natsu felt pain in his heart. Quitting Team Natsu? Why? "Me, Lisanna, Juvia and Cana want to go on missions for a while, y'know. Erza and Gray agreed. They even gave me a tip to train. Isn't that sweet?" Natsu put up his fake smile. Why does he do that? Why couldn't he just tell that? Why couldn't tell her…that he loved her?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu was walking towards the guild, alone and sad. Why you ask? His best friend returned, shouldn't he be happy? Of course he was, anyone would.

But that day changed it all.

Ever since Lucy talked with Lisanna, the blond ignored Natsu. When he wanted to go on a mission with her, she declined ("I want to do a job with Lisanna, is that fine with you?") or not even greet him. He would always put up a fake smile, not fitting by his normal attitude and say it's alright. Happy would always go with the two girls, making the pain twofold.

Natsu opened the door of the guild, seeing Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia and Cana chat with each other. He heard something along the line of: "Great!" "Do it!" "Of course Luvia knows he will accept it!"

He blushed. He recently found out he loved her. But this game of ignoring just kept him from confessing to Lucy. He was overjoyed when Lucy turned around to meet his eyes.

"Hey, Natsu, I want to ask you something?"

Natsu smiled with joy. Finally she bothered talking to him.

"Of course, Lucy, that's what we're nakama for."

She smiled brightly at him.

"Natsu, I want to quit Team Natsu for a month."

Natsu felt pain in his heart. Quitting Team Natsu? Why?

"Me, Lisanna, Juvia and Cana want to go on missions for a while, y'know. Erza and Gray agreed. They even gave me a tip to train. Isn't that sweet?"

Natsu put up his fake smile. Why does he do that? Why couldn't he just tell that? Why couldn't he tell her…that he loved her?

"Sure, whatever you want Lucy. If you trained enough, will you fight me than?"

"Of course, thank you for listening to me."

The dense blond didn't notice the pain in his eyes and chatted once again with her female friends. Grief filled his mind, his mind blank.

"Oi, Natsu, fight with me!"

Natsu turned around to see the ice mage that was ready to fight.

"I don't want to.."

Everyone was shocked. Natsu didn't want to fight? Did hell froze over?

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood." Natsu declared quitly. He walked out of the guild to his house. But something stopped him.

"…su? Natsu!"

He rose up from his bed. Was that all a dream? He saw the blond looking angry to him.

"Natsu, you idiot, we need to go to Hangsan. Mission, remember?"

Natsu sighed with relief. It was all a dream.

"Sorry Lucy. I'll be done soon." He took her in his arms.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**I don't think anyone ever written this plot. Bit saddened with the fact that all of this fics are the same, so I decided to do this. Review if liked, I appreciate it.**

**Poll on my profile for next oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu was happy, He was going to confess to Lucy, a pretty and smart blond. But first he needs to awake from a dream

"..ez, you take so long, I'm going. I'm at the guild, O.K?"

She stomped away from the bed while Natsu, who just awaked, looked sad

He felt the pain again. Why is Lucy so dense? Why couldn't he confess? And why does he start so many sentence with why? He decided to stand up and to shower. The shower made his mind clear. It was a month later, so the blond should be back at his team.

"Natsu, are you done?"

Happy was standing outside the bathroom.

"Just a minute."

"Aye"

After showering, Nastu picked his usual outfit and walked togheter with Happy to the guild. When he kicked the front doors open, his eyes were met with cold brown ones.

"Natsu, we need to talk!" Lucy said angrily. Natsu didn't understand, why was Lucy so angry? The blonde grabbed Natsu by the arm, and dragged him like he weighted nothing. At the bar, A male with white hair, Liras, was faking a sad look.

"..And then he told me to fuck of and stay away from Lucy. How could I stay away from the love of my life?"

Natsu was angry. Who made his nakama sad?

When they reached the bar, Lucy let go of Natsu. She looked furious, bloodlust in his eyes.

"NATSU, YOU WEAKLING, HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT LIRAS LIKE THAT! AND TO THINK I BROUGHT YOU HERE, F*KING BURDEN THAT YOU ARE! IF I WAS SMARTER AND DIDN"T GO THAT CITY TO FIND IGNEELIA, I WOULD"VE NEVER MET YOU! GET LOST AND HIDE BEHIND YOUR SPIRITS! YOUR OUT OF TEAM LUCY!" She screeched with madness, flames starting surrounding here.

Wait, flames? Liras? Igneelia? And Team Lucy? And spirits and weakling? Natsu stared down. His clothes were different. He had no scarf and wore a white with blue shirt combined with blue trouser with the celestial keys. And his favourite sandals were gone.

Lucy on the other hand was wearing **His **scarf with a black tank top and miniskirt, with flares of red on it. And she wore **his **sandals, but in different size and more female-like.

"Lucy, why-"

Before he could finish, a flame fist hit his jaw and threw him to the other side of the guild. He saw Lucy's hand filled with flames, her eyes filled with hate.

"SHUT UP! STUPID PUSSY, SUMMON LOKIA AND LET A **WOMAN **CARRY YOU AWAY LIKE YOU ALWAYS ORDER TO HER!"

Natsu thought about it, and held the lion key. "Lokia!" His mouth said.

A woman in a black dress appeared before him. She had a blue sunglass on top of her hand and wore to much jewellery. Her hair was long and orange.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I should've come earlier. And dragneel," Lokia pointed to Lucy. "you should be ashamed, stupid flame bitch."

And with that, the confused Natsu and his spirit dissapeard. But the part is, Natsu felt nothing at all. It was a spell allowing him to fly into fics.

"So this is how Lucy feels in those fics. Geez, now I know how she feels. This is completely OOC. And Igneelia?" Natsu muttered quietly. A random mage from FT stood next to him.

"Tomorrow we're going to inspect another one."

Natsu grinned.

"O.K. Well, got to confess, see you later!"

* * *

**This is supposed to be short oneshots about Natsu being the victim instead of Lucy. Next chapter: Natsu leaving Fairy Tail!**


End file.
